The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A typical powertrain of an automobile includes an engine and transmission. A coolant system is employed to prevent the engine from overheating. The coolant system includes a coolant pump that provides fluid, such as an engine coolant, to a plurality of engine and transmission components, including heat exchangers, via a plurality of fluid communication lines. Generally, heat is transferred from the engine to the coolant via a coolant jacket that surrounds the combustion-heated components of the engine. The heat absorbed by the circulated coolant is then generally used to carry thermal energy to and from the plurality of heat exchangers in order to achieve desired component operating temperature ranges. In conventional coolant systems, much of the thermal energy in the circulating coolant is dissipated to the air by a heat exchanger, such as a radiator, or heater core, and thereafter is lost to the system.
Under normal operating conditions, an engine and transmission may only require nominal coolant flow to maintain proper temperature of internal components. However, under severe operating conditions an engine requires increased coolant flow to maintain proper component temperatures. If a high flow rate coolant pump is used to provide a high coolant flow rate under severe conditions to prevent overheating, the amount of coolant flow will be excessive under normal operating conditions, resulting in parasitic energy losses within the engine and transmission. Under cold start conditions, an engine and transmission may also require increased coolant flow to achieve and maintain proper temperature of internal components.
While conventional coolant systems are effective, there is room in the art for a coolant circuit that has enhanced controllability and capability to utilize heat energy generated by an engine to improve the operating efficiency of the powertrain over a range of operating conditions.